Currently, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD for short), due to their advantages of ultra-thinness and lightness, have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT for short) displays and become the mainstream in display technology. Among TFT-LCDs, flexible display panels have characteristics such as bendability and ultra-thinness, and therefore the manufacture and development thereof become the present research hotspot. However, inventors found that, in a flexible display panel in the prior art, bent portion thereof cannot be recognized.